The invention relates to aquariums, and more particularly to an improved base.
The invention arose out of continuing development efforts toward improvements in support structure for aquarium tanks. The present invention provides improved display capability, protection for border frames in the case of glass tanks, enhanced stability, efficient and aesthetically pleasing space utilization, organized and guided multiple conduit routing, and aesthetically pleasing surface profiling.